


十四.情窦初开（春风与海，西欧权谋风，全员私设）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000
Summary: 今晚cp：好茶组，米加NC-17狗式，羞耻play，马修裸露镜头不喜欢的朋友慎点！！！！！！！！





	十四.情窦初开（春风与海，西欧权谋风，全员私设）

十四.情窦初开  
王耀醒来后发现自己还在亚瑟的怀抱里，他暖洋洋地打算伸了一个懒腰，发现自己的下身有点涨涨的，往下面一看自己那被操成深红的小穴还贪婪得一吸一吸亚瑟的性器，他瞬间脸红了，其实这样子被填满的感觉实在是太满足了。亚瑟醒来看见自己的爱人往下看些什么，他坏心得用自己的肉棒往里一顶，王耀呻吟了一声，那甜如蜜糖的婉转音调让亚瑟的欲火蹭蹭往上涨，他扳起王耀的头，深吻那张红润的嘴唇。下面的粗壮肉棒像野兽一样侵犯紧致的小穴，昨夜的乳白色精液顺着肉棒流到亚瑟的阴囊，再次滴湿了床单，亚瑟觉得小穴里面又滑又弹，自己怎么都操不够。王耀现在已经完完全全陷入了欲望之中，他拉过亚瑟的手抚摸自己的嫩白的阴茎，那个地方已经颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，不知羞耻得吐着露珠。亚瑟却没有按照王耀的要求做，他用欲火烤干的低哑嗓音说着下流话：“耀耀，我把你操得射出来！”王耀没有得到想要的抚慰，他难耐的扭动着身体摇摆，在印着金色花纹的暗绿色床单上他像一条娇媚的蛇，粉红色的舌头都无意识得吐露在外，口水顺着舌头流了出来。  
亚瑟见状，还想给王耀再多一点刺激，他先抽出自己的肉茎，把王耀摆成狗爬式，再用力插进去。王耀在冲力下爽得头都扬起来，他捏着自己的乳头叫嚣着：“亚瑟你好棒啊，啊……快点啊……使劲干我吧！”亚瑟如他所愿地疯狂操弄这个不知羞耻的小荡妇。  
王耀被操得全身都是汗，乳头也被掐得生生肿大成哺乳期妇女的样子，挺立在白皙的胸上，柔软丰满的小屁股在亚瑟狠力撞击下红成了两片，穴也被捣成了深红色的肉洞，亚瑟的阴茎上被抹上了一层亮晶晶的淫水。  
不知过了多久，王耀都射了两次，但是亚瑟却只泄了一次，他还是觉得不满足，狠狠击打和揉捏两瓣手感极好的屁股肉。  
弗朗和长老谈完之后来找亚瑟和王耀，发现两个人还没有停下，他无奈得敲敲门提醒他们快点。王耀一听到弗朗的声音吓得缩紧了小穴，亚瑟那充血的肉棒被丝滑湿润的小穴一吸简直爽到天际，他坏心地把王耀抱了起来，王耀紧张地抱住他的脖子。没有想到亚瑟把他带到门前，对边插边和弗朗聊了起来。  
王耀又气又羞，下面的小穴用力箍住了那个孽根，想要逼亚瑟停止运动，没想到亚瑟把他转了一圈，掐着张开的大腿对着门，王耀看见自己的阴茎一跳一跳，上面的水甩得到处都是，亚瑟还步步接近那个门，王耀的龟头甚至和门有了亲密接触！  
门上精致的神像上沾满了王耀的爱液，他见此刺激得就要尖叫出来了，但是他害怕弗朗会知道，王耀不得已用手紧紧捂住自己嘴，凶狠地瞪着亚瑟。说实话他的瞪眼在亚瑟看来都是春意盎然得发着情勾引自己。他抵王耀的子宫口干得更加用力了。弗朗其实听到了里面“啪啪啪”肉体交缠的沉闷声音，只好站远点和亚瑟说：“伊万要来了，你等会到会议室来找我吧！”说完立马走了。  
王耀听到这话后，把穴缩得更紧了，亚瑟终于在这极致快感里给了王耀的子宫一顿大餐。他不满意得往那射满的穴里又狠狠插了几下才放开了爱人。  
王耀气的给了他胸膛几拳后，准备去浴室，没想到自己的腿根本酸软无力，即使勉强走，那精液因为没有肉棒堵住都顺着腿流了下来，亚瑟不等他抗议直接公主抱进了浴室。  
会议室，王耀的屁股肿得根本坐不了椅子，他只好站起来阐述自己的意见：“这回伊万带了三只船还有四只小船，里面只有四小船和主船里有淡水和食物，其余的两船里只有大量士兵。我认为首先柯克兰家族可以运用家族海盗洗劫他们的小船和主船。这样失去这些物资的伊万很难支持下去。”  
“这个计划不错，但是伊万在每艘船上都配备了大型火器，到时候直接抢恐怕难度非常大，而且海上的变数很多，如果物资并不是大量集中于小船呢？伊万也不在主船的就糟了。”弗朗提出了自己的建议。亚瑟听了两个建议后，沉思了一下后说：“如果我们不是首先攻击他们，而是等他们来攻击我们呢？”  
王耀呆了一会说：“瓮中捉鳖？但是伊万是个多心多疑的人，他不会直接上岸的，反而是让自己的士兵来。”  
弗朗笑起来说：“我们需要一个鱼饵还有一个带路人。”  
亚瑟想起了什么，他看着王耀说：“我们这里有一个鱼饵，至于带路人，那就看看这几天谁想自投罗网了。”  
王耀明白了亚瑟的意思了，反正只要能杀掉伊万他什么都愿意牺牲。不过那个带路人就难找了。  
亚瑟已经想好了计策，他直接对弗朗和王耀说：“今晚谁愿意和我巡视柯克兰家族？”  
阿尔好不容意等到了夜晚降临，他偷偷从窗户爬进马修的房间里。这时候的马修刚从浴室洗完澡出来，衣服还没有来得及穿上，水珠从他的头发滴落到光裸的身体上，被热水刺激得红红的乳珠挺立起来，随着他的动作一颤一颤的；那粉嫩的小鸟在金黄色的耻毛里睡着了；他坐在椅子上使劲张开腿对着镜子观察自己羞耻的地方：那用温水洗过的小花瓣现在亮晶晶的，还散发着香味。马修细心的对着镜子用干毛巾把私处的水吸走。  
那镜子的反光让在窗外的阿尔把这情景看得一清二楚，他没有想到这个世界上除了弟弟还有人也是这种类型的，阿尔觉得自己口干舌燥，但是不敢打扰马修只好一直站在窗外。在马修穿戴整齐后，阿尔敲了敲窗户，把他吓了一跳，马修没好气地问：“你来干什么？”阿尔结结巴巴了好久，才把话说完整：“今晚我们去不去迪卡人的宴会？”马修直接摆了摆手表示拒绝，阿尔从窗外跳了进来抓着他的肩说：“去吧，今晚可是他们的圆月之夜，肯定很热闹！”  
马修看着阿尔圆圆的眼睛，脸上期待的表情，他想起了一种动物——金毛，马修怀疑这货等会是不是要摇起尾巴，说实话他还挺期待的。  
阿尔不知道沉默的马修是否答应，他只好用自己的眼神发射企求攻势，马修都要忍不住去摸阿尔的屁股背后是否有尾巴了，他定了定神说：“那你答应我今晚回家的时间我定……”阿尔没等马修说完就扛起了他从窗户上跳了下去。马修被吓得捂住了心脏，心想：这里幸亏是一楼啊，要不然就和这头金毛一起死了！  
阿尔一路狂奔都没有放下他，马修都觉得自己吃的黑胡椒小牛排要颠出来了，他急忙紧紧捂住嘴。一会儿，阿尔很快找到了迪卡人的营地。这里已经热闹非凡了，土著人的身上有用红白颜料绘制的神秘图腾，男人是高山，女人是流水，他们有的穿着白衣，有的打着赤膊，但是每一个人都头戴黑色鸟羽的冠。这些迪卡人先向月亮唱祝祷词，再围着篝火跳起了舞蹈，乐师们摇头晃脑地在一旁敲打着沉重如同大地母亲心跳的鼓点，阿尔放下了马修后开心得加入了那场舞蹈中，他在里面手舞足蹈，模仿着迪卡人时而双手合十昂头拜月，时而弯腰抚摸大地。虽然他听不懂那些人念些什么，但是投入得很认真。  
马修被他放下后，就一直坐在山坡上看着那个二傻子跳舞。说实话阿尔那一身健美的肌肉配上偶尔从白衬衫里露出的人鱼线，马修觉得自己的脸在烧，心里也升起了对于阿尔的一点点好感，但是马修又想：自己是个双性人，也不知道阿尔会不会介意自己，而且他已经有了喜欢的人。马修想着觉得自己肯定要孤独终老了。  
阿尔也是心乱如麻，他借着跳舞发泄那些情绪：心里到处都是马修，当时对于本田菊一见钟情的喜悦慢慢淡了，他不知道怎么开口对马修说出自己的心意。他慢慢转过头借着人影阻挡在暗处看着坐在一轮圆月里的金发少年，没有想到马修也在看他。两眼对视，一切情愫不在言中。  
“快跑啊！快点啊！那些人杀过来了！”远处浑身带血的迪卡少女快速向他们跑来，一串急急马蹄声载着带着武器的死神而来，篝火边上的迪卡人连忙收拾自己的东西，拖家带口四散逃走，一时间欢乐的草原被孩子的哭嚎和母亲的悲泣，以及到处响起的枪声所代替，阿尔急忙拉着马修跑到树林里躲了起来。  
马修和阿尔眼睁睁的看着那些跑不快的孩子和老人在贵族的笑声中变成一具具尸体，有些想要反抗的壮年人还没有拿起木枪就被更快的尖刀插入了心脏，剩下一些女人也在贵族的笑声里扒掉衣服，丢入了火中。  
阿尔再也忍不住了，他想要冲出去阻拦那些该死的贵族，被马修捂住了嘴死死压在身下，不一会儿他压抑的哭声传出来。那些贵族终于杀完了草原上的迪卡人向海岸逃去。  
亚瑟没有想到今晚的巡查果然有效，自家表哥威尔逊不惜杀掉家中所有的奴仆带，烧掉房子向海岸逃去，看来他早就勾结了伊万。这样也好，亚瑟心想：自己该说的话都和威尔逊说了，到时候就等着他带着伊万上岸了，但是自己还是要装装样子，亚瑟带着弗朗和王耀，还有家中打手追威尔逊。  
阿尔目光呆滞地从马修的怀里出来，他又再一次看着朋友死在自己眼前，而自己却无能为力阻止，他对着满地的尸体悲愤哭嚎，阿尔怎么没有想到：那些平时道貌岸然，满口仁义的贵族实际上是不折不扣的杀人狂！那些迪卡人有什么错？来自西堪斯大陆的贵族明明是外来者，但是对于这里的土著人民动辄肆意玩弄，要不然就是屠杀取乐！还有那些穷人，奴隶……贵族们口口声声说着人权，生来自由，现在看来那些话的对象都是贵族，他们只对同阶层的人怀有慈悲和礼仪，对于下阶层的民众只有无尽的奴役和盘剥！  
阿尔第一次深深怀疑自己曾经受过的贵族教育，马修没法安慰他，只能默默帮还有气的伤员做最后的急救和临终祷告。可惜的是那些人看到他们的脸直接拒绝治疗，甚至刚烈的直接用木枪捅死自己换一个解脱。马修蹲在一旁束手无策，眼泪滑落眼眶，他觉得自己没用极了。突然一个温暖的怀抱将他笼住，马修抬头看见阿尔充满悲伤的蓝眼睛，直接扑到他的怀里，大声哭起来。  
亚瑟赶来时，看见自己的弟弟抱这一个人跪在尸体中，他又惊又喜 ，下令停下来，拉着王耀跑过来。果然是阿尔，但是他的眼睛里都是泪水，还有一丝恨意。亚瑟只好尴尬地笑着，而王耀激动地想给阿尔一个拥抱，但亚瑟眼疾手快地拉住了他。  
阿尔放开了马修，嘶哑地问亚瑟：“你是不是觉得我死了？”  
亚瑟没有说话，王耀一见气氛紧张连忙岔开话题：“阿尔，我是耀耀啊！”  
阿尔面无表情重复了刚才的问题。亚瑟再也忍不住了，给了阿尔一拳，没想到他躲得极快。就这样两个人就在草原上，尸体堆里扭打在一起。  
阿尔恨极了这个利益熏心的亚瑟，他利用自己的怪力把亚瑟压在身下，狠狠给他一拳又一拳，亚瑟也不甘示弱，他很快把阿尔踢了出去，然后踹了他 几脚。、  
说实话两个人之间有太多的误会了，阿尔痛恨自己的哥哥冷血，不顾亲人朋友，但是亚瑟觉得阿尔没死还不来找自己，真的是浪费自己的眼泪！  
王耀看他俩一时间打不完，就吩咐手下给那些尸体收敛起来，马修也跟着确定是否还有伤员。  
亚瑟实在是太生气了，掏出了枪恶狠狠地对满脸是伤的阿尔说：“你再发疯我就打死你！”阿尔直接用胸抵住他的枪怒吼：“你打死我好了，我没有你这个冷血残忍的兄弟！”“我冷血？西摩海战里是谁因为杀了许多人而获得奖章？那些人没有兄弟朋友吗？你只不过因为自己亲身经历这痛苦而难过，当你作为刽子手的时候有为那些人难过吗？”亚瑟讽刺地看着阿尔，继续说：“看来你已经知道我在这里做了什么事情了，但是我要跟你说：我一点都不后悔杀了他们，因为这是成功的一部分！”阿尔的眼泪不争气地流下来，他终于亲眼看到自己的哥哥成为了和贵族一样的人了，残忍冷漠。  
“那这些土著人怎么回事？杀掉他们的人就是你们家族的人吧！”阿尔沉默一会儿问，“不是我，但是这些土著人本来就是统治这片大陆的隐患，杀掉他们也没有什么错。”亚瑟收回了自己的枪，冷漠地说出了自己的答案，对于他来说：这些土著人和奴隶差不多。  
“呵，你们贵族还真的是贪婪无情啊，这片大陆本来就不是你们的吧，无论是柯克兰还是琼斯家族都是后来登上岸的！这里本来就是那些土著人的，你们是在抢东西！”阿尔没想到亚瑟居然这样厚颜无耻，现在的哥哥和他们家的海盗没有一点区别！亚瑟觉得阿尔傻得可爱，世界一直就是弱肉强食，没有权力和武力的土著人在这里就是一只待宰的肥鸡，消灭他们才会让自己的统治和利益得到满足，难道让自己去和他们建交？  
亚瑟觉得再和这个蠢弟弟说话简直是拉低自己的智商，必须回去备战了。他拍拍阿尔的肩，叹了一口气说：“阿尔，你现在要不然和我去柯克兰家吧，你知道伊万吗？他很快就要打过来抢我们的弟弟了。”他使了一个眼色给王耀，王耀连忙拉住阿尔的胳膊说：“哥，我从伊万那里逃出来了，现在他知道我在北诺曼斯大陆，很快就要来抓我了。”阿尔果然被成功吸引过去，他摸摸自家小弟的脸，这么多年没有见，说不想那不是真的！他犹豫了一下，正要答应时就被一直沉默的马修拉住了，阿尔才记起自己和马修的约定。  
阿尔还是没有答应亚瑟的要求，但他和王耀约定：明天去柯克兰家宅拜访。


End file.
